iSave Sam
by SeddieAnonymous
Summary: Based on the new Sam & Cat episode. Sam saves Freddie from the killer tuna, but Freddie might just save Sam's heart in the end of it all. A Seddie One Shot (T for words)


Sam

…..

The speed of my feet are impossible to comprehend. I never knew I could run this fast. I should have gotten an A in gym last year, but now that I think about it, I never went to gym class.

Running as fast as I can, I try to get to Cat before she can jump the killer tuna. I hit an old man eating a pretzel as I run down the street.

" My pretzel!" He yells to me as I keep on running. My mind rolls a montage in my head of the past couple days and hours. Freddie came all the way from Seattle to stop me from jumping over the god damn killer tuna. Him and Sam find themselves on a date? Like seriously? Cat is not even Freddie's type. I think of Cat's obnoxious friend Robbie and how I had to kiss him to prove a point to both Freddie and Cat that I no longer have feelings of the dweeb. Then there is Jade, Cat's cool friend Jade.

It's just all completely and utterly bonkers. I just wanted to gain some cash and that's it. Cat blew it out into epic proportions. I think I could handle killer tuna. I've beat death before, and I can do it again.

I hear the announcer exclaim five minutes till the jump. I follow the sound of speakers and find myself in the lot where everything is taking place. I quickly scan everyone, not seeing Cat or Freddie in sight. Jade is sitting in the bleachers along with Dice. Where in bacon all mighty is Robbie and Freddie? I see Cat in the suit for the jump from across the lot. She gets on the motorcycle and I instantly panic. Cat does not know how to work a damn motorcycle! She is incompetent in all ways. I see a motorcycle by a far corner and I run up to it. Hopping on I scream out to Cat to stop. It's when I hear the scream coming from above. Robbie and Freddie are screaming uncontrollably as the crane starts to jerk back and forth.

My heart starts to pound very fast. I feel like my life is flashing before my eyes. Freddie flies through the air, landing into the pool of killer tuna.

" Freddie!" I yell in distress. Like I could be any faster; jumping off the motorcycle I run up the ramp and jump into the water. I start to swim over to Freddie, I grab him from around his shoulders and swing his arm around my shoulder, pulling him to the exit of the pool. Holding on close to him as I feel the tuna bite us as we try to get out. Did they just get through my jeans? Climbing both of us out by the help of Jade and Dice. Freddie continues to choke on the water so I give him the heimlich maneuver.

" I can breathe Sam, I can breathe." He speaks. I let go of him and my heart starts to slow down again, bringing myself back to it all. I look to Freddie as he stands beside me. Feeling content with everything once again.

" Thanks Sam." Freddie says. I look over to him and smile.

" All in a day's work." I say. Robbie continues to scream in pain and then Cat goes off to save him, but only becomes unconscious from hitting the metal pool.

Freddie

…

Back at Sam and Cat's place I change into another pair of jeans and shirt. I get a reminder from my phone that I need to get to my flight in two hours. I walk out of the bathroom and see Sam sitting on the couch observing the television. I can't help but smile at the memories made together between us of begin in front of the television.

" Hey Sam." I say, coming around to look at Sam.

" Hola Freddio." She comments back.

" I need a ride to the airport."

" You need to leave so soon?"

" Yeah, I need to be back in Seattle in time for school tomorrow."

" Mister goodie two shoes has to be a perfect student." Sam mocks. I roll my eyes and laugh. Sam laughs along with me. She turns off the television and gets her keys. I get my bag from the door and grab hold to it. I close the door behind me as I leave. Stepping out to Sam and her motorcycle; she sits on it facing to me.

" We need to talk Benson." She says.

" What about?"

" Gibby's head is stuck in the machine - wanna get back together?" Mocking my manly voice.

" Oh….that." She crosses her arms and looks away, moving about.

" We can't continue to do this to ourselves." Finally standing in front of me. She takes a deep breath,

" What are we?" Finishing her sentence. " You tell me, because I am equally as confused as you."

" For some odd reason Freddie, you bring out a part of me that ends up saving me from myself. Where I care more about the people I love."

" So you love me?" I ask. She purses her lips, her sign of not wanting to reveal the truth. I cup her face in my hands, bringing her lips to mine. Kissing her sweetly, her hands on a grip on my shoulders, deepening the kiss. Our tongues play a game of hide-n-go seek. I feel the love between us continue to grow as we kiss. I feel her hands become loose on my arms and I pull away.

" Let's get you home before your mother calls me asking where her baby is." That is when it all feels bittersweet. I have to go home and leave her here. Oh how I wish she could come home with me and we could start all over.

" Can you promise me one thing?" Looking into her eyes.

" Anything Freddie."

" In two months time you will be my date to prom?"

" Well let's hope there is another competition for five hundred dollars." I lean one more time and kiss her with a passion for a love that I only have for Sam Puckett.

* * *

**I told myself I would stop writing fanfiction because it hurts me every single time. But after the promos and endless pictures of seddie being personified on tumblr for the upcoming Sam & Cat hour long episode. Long story short, two dreams later and I new laptop, I became entranced by the thought of Sam and Freddie kissing in front of Sam's place. **

**I really hope you guys like it. The added prom line is because in my dream Sam hops on her motorcycle to get to prom. It was pretty cool. **


End file.
